


Equal and Opposite Reaction

by irinokat



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: First Dates, Hand Jobs, M/M, The Boner From Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irinokat/pseuds/irinokat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is a little too excited about his first real date with Hermann. Unfortunately, his self-control has never been worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal and Opposite Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for this prompt on the Pacific Rim kink meme: http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/2747.html?thread=3416251#t3416251 I'm sorry, I saw it and just felt a mighty need. Hopefully it's what the prompter is looking for! (I hope that it makes any sense at all, I apologize for being tired while I wrote this.)

Twenty minutes before their first date and Newt has accidentally popped the biggest boner of his life, letting himself fantasize about what he’d like to do with Hermann after dinner. Shit.

Newt wanders his room for a few minutes, trying to find something, anything, to distract him, but nothing is working, not even e-mails from his parents or reprimands for past bad behavior in the lab from HR. Crap, that might have even turned him on more, thinking about Hermann punishing him…

Unable to think of something else to do, Newt quickly sits on his bed, unzips his pants, and yanks his dick out, stroking hard and fast, hoping it won’t take too long. It’s their first date, Hermann’s probably a traditional “no sex until the third date” kinda guy, and sitting for an hour or more through dinner with his cock getting zipper-burn sounds hellish. Newt grabs a tissue and jerks even faster as he feels his muscles clench up, he’s so close, c’mon, c’mon –

He nearly falls off the bed as someone knocks on the door. “Gimme a minute!” he squeaks out, annoyed at how he’s managed to be even higher-pitched than normal. He wipes himself off and tries to stuff his still-hard cock in his pants while he throws the tissue in the garbage, managing to fail at both. As he picks up the tissue and properly disposes of it, he tries to think his erection to death. _C’mon, Newt, you can keep it in your damn pants for two hours, just think unsexy thoughts, unsexy, Herc in a dress, Care Bears, Sasha giving you a death glare, quadratic equation, Hermann reciting a quadratic equation – shit._ He manages to zip himself up, and throws on an overcoat that falls nearly to his knees before he hears more urgent knocking.

Newt flings the door open and smiles at Hermann, resisting the urge to hug him and reveal his current predicament. To his unfortunate surprise, Hermann decides to be more touchy-feely than normal and pulls Newt forward into a stiff hug. Newt nearly blacks out from shock and the fresh rush of blood to his dick. He puts his own arms around Hermann’s back for maybe two seconds, patting him, before pulling away, hoping to any deity out there that he won’t jizz in his pants. “Wow, excited, huh?” he says, immediately struck by the urge to curl up and die from his inability to shut up or say anything appropriate.

Hermann gives him an odd look. “I… don’t believe I’ve ever seen that coat on you before,” he says, looking over Newt’s body.

“I figured it’d be cold tonight, right? I mean, it was freezing last week,” Newt says, attempting to joke before realizing that mentioning the night they drifted is probably not the best idea. Hermann frowns. Newt tries to change the subject. “Dude, you look… holy shit!” Hermann is wearing an honest-to-god suit under his parka, and for once it looks like it might actually fit him. Newt can’t tell if that turns him on more than the stuffy professor look or not. Mostly he’s just wishing this damn boner would deflate already.

“I suppose I’ll have to take that as a compliment,” Hermann says, one corner of his too-large mouth turning up in a grin. Newt tries not to melt. “Come on, the cab won’t stick around if we dawdle.”

Newt follows Hermann out of the Shatterdome, trying to think about anything but Hermann, and failing as he watches his back, and more importantly his ass, moving in front of him. He sighs as he feels cold air swallow him, glad he did think to wear the coat now, especially with his favorite leather jacket ruined. He runs ahead to the cab and opens the door, trying to help Hermann into the cab before Hermann swats his hand away. Newt shrugs and climbs in after him, saying, “I guess chivalry is dead.”

“Chivalry is an outdated concept that doesn’t exactly make sense with only one sex present, considering the way the term has evolved -”

“It was a joke, Hermann.”

“I’m aware.”

“So are chivalry and bushido the same thing, or is that, like –”

Hermann sighs and rubs his hand over his face, as if he can’t believe Newt just asked that. “I believe you’d be better off asking Ranger Mori about that than me.”

“Well, Mako’s not here, but you are.”

“If you really must insist on discussing the finer points of doctrines left well in the past…” Newt tries to pay attention to Hermann’s lecture on medieval concepts of honor, he really does, this is normally the kind of conversation where he’d be interrupting him left and right to prove he’s just as smart, but his mind latches on to the sound of Hermann’s voice and sends the feelings it gives him directly to his cock and why will this fucking stiffy not die?! 

After a few moments of staring, he realizes that Hermann’s stopped talking. And is frowning. Crap. “Uh, sorry, I, uh –”

“Normally, you would have talked over me at least twice by now,” Hermann notes.

Newt tries to sound indignant, hoping he can cover his own ass. “Dude, I kinda figured you liked not being interrupted.” Hermann sighs and falls silent. Newt gives a few half-assed attempts at conversation before giving up. They’re nearly to the restaurant anyways, he can try again once they’re at their table.

Hermann is surprisingly quiet as they walk into the restaurant and find their seats. Newt has absolutely no idea what to do. It’s been at least a year – okay, two years – well, fine, it’s closer to five – since he’s been on an honest-to-god date and he’s never been good at small talk. Plus, what is there to say right now, after ten years of arguments and a week of stilted relationship talks? _Sorry I can’t think of anything to say,_ Newt says in his mind, _but you’re actually sitting across from me at a fancy Hong Kong restaurant and I’m such a fucking idiot that I can’t keep my pants dry._ Yep, that is definitely the worst thing that could come out of his mouth right now, avoid that. Instead, he asks, “What’re you getting?”

The way Hermann’s mouth moves indicates that he is speaking, and Newt should definitely be paying attention, but Hermann is also taking his parka off and his suit is showing off just how slender his frame really is and it’s all Newt can do not to rub himself against the seat. He manages to catch the tail end of Hermann’s sentence and says, “Yeah, yeah, pot stickers sound good.” He winces as Hermann rolls his eyes. Shit, what’d he do wrong now?

Conversation continues to grind to a halt as Hermann talks and Newt tries to listen. He really does. But seriously, this boner is just getting worse if anything, and Hermann just keeps getting more annoyed, and his tone keeps getting more demanding, and can Newt help it if he finds that sexy? He is ruining this, he knows that, but what can he do? Finally he says, “Uh, I need to use the, uh, I need to pee, I’ll be right back,” and dashes off before Hermann can say anything, hoping he didn’t notice the massive bulge that Newt is rocking right now.

Newt barrels into a stall and unzips his pants with a sigh of relief, hoping that his dick won’t have an imprint of the zipper on it. It’s unhealthy to have a stiffy for a long time, right? How long is a long time? What happens when he goes over that period of time? He’s spent so long studying kaiju biology that he’s having a hard time keeping track of human biology right now, and to be quite honest, he’s rather glad. All he wants is some relief and a way to make the night that he’s already half-ruined somewhat bearable.

He’s barely whipped his cock out and run his hand up and down it a few times when he hears the bathroom door open. He wonders if he should sit on the toilet, pretend he’s actually in there to do what normal people do with toilets, but then he figures that no one’s gonna care if his shoes aren’t facing exactly the right way as long as they can take a piss. He tries to relax, but yelps as the stall door opens. Had he seriously forgotten to lock it? Was someone seriously unlucky enough to open the one occupied stall –

His thoughts grind to a halt. “Hermann?!”

Hermann sighs as he steps into the stall, looking anywhere but at Newt’s dick. “I was hoping,” he says, “that you’d be able to deal with this and move on, but I suppose you’ve never been good at that.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Newt asks frantically as he throws his hands in front of his dick, trying to shield Hermann from his indecency.

“Look, if this will help you… calm down,” Hermann says, pulling a few sheets of toilet paper off the roll, “then let’s calm you down and have a nice dinner. I refuse to come all the way out here to have you whimpering the whole time.”

“What?” Hermann lays his hands on Newt’s. Newt lets his hands fall away, dick exposed. He gasps as Hermann runs a finger up his shaft. Hermann wraps his full hand around Newt’s cock and begins pumping him, fingers gentle on his throbbing skin. It doesn’t take long for Newt to hit his peak and fall over the edge, moaning at Hermann as he comes. Hermann’s there, has tissues wrapped around the head of his cock, drops them in the toilet as he finishes and fishes out a few more to clean Newt with. Newt leans back against the stall’s flimsy plastic wall as Hermann cleans him up and tucks his clothes back into place. “I’m… I’m sorry, dude,” Newt says as he gets some presence of mind back.

“Next time, tell me to come back later if you’re… occupied,” Hermann says, leaving the stall. Newt listens to him washing his hands for a moment before slinking out himself, arms and legs shaking and having a difficult time supporting him. “This is simply ridiculous. Even worse than in the lab.”

“Wait, what?” Newt flushes. “You mean you –”

Hermann raises one eyebrow as he stares at the shorter man. “You have never been good at hiding anything, Newton, least of all your… feelings. I didn’t mind as long as it didn’t disrupt your work for long, but now that we are taking time for ourselves, I would appreciate it if…” He sighs as he turns the faucet off. “If you’d devote your attention to the task at hand, as it were.”

“Oh.” Newt turns to the sink and starts to wash himself off. “I – I will, man. I’m sorry.”

Hermann shrugs and smirks. “You wouldn’t be the man I love if you didn’t have your… idiosyncrasies.” Newt glances up at him, shocked, about to ask why he just dropped the l-word on their first date, but he continues, “I’ll go back to the table now. We don’t want them to suspect that we walked out without our things.”

“R-right,” Newt says to his retreating back. And just to prove that he can concentrate now, he interrupts Hermann four times in the next twenty minutes alone. That shows that he’s paying attention, right? Maybe at some point he’ll catch Hermann distracted, too. Then he can pay him back. But for now, he’ll settle for the sound of his voice and the meaning behind his words as he argues back, pushing Newt harder than he ever has before in his hopes for an adequate response.


End file.
